


Strangers on a Train.

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Strangers on a Train.

007 hated trains.

In the last few years trains had figured in every bad thing that had happened to him.

He'd had to race across the roof of one, chase one on the underground, almost had one drop on his head and finally when he'd been shot it had been on top of a train.

Granted today's delay was not in that league but still he hated trains.

He wondered how he had been persuaded into today’s journey, but looking across at his lover, knew all too well.

Bond was unable to say no to him, when Q said, in his matter of fact voice. “James the meeting is literally right next to the station. We get the train up and come back the same day. We get to sleep in our own bed. What can possibly go wrong?”

Bond who knew quite well how often and how quickly a dozen things could go wrong, only nodded.

“Ok we’ll take the train.”

For most of the day everything had worked out fine.  
They arrived at the meeting and when it was over boarded the train home.

Then outside Peterborough the train came to a halt and despite the announcement that there would only be a slight delay. James knew he was not going to get home that night.

He wondered how far it was to Peterborough? Could they walk? Maybe they could find a room or hire a cab to take them home.

He frowned at Q happily tapping on his Ipad.

Noticing Bond’s regard Q looked up and smiled. “Only a short delay. Nothing serious. No we won’t have to spend the night on the train. Do the crossword.” 

“I’ve done the crossword.” 

Q bent his head to hide the smile his lover’s grumpiness brought forth.

Bond glanced over to the other occupants of the carriage.

A tall slim man with dishevelled brown hair sat in one corner.  
He was wearing a scarf and had the collar of a very nice coat turned up, he had been feigning sleep ever since they had boarded the train. His eyes were closed but his breathing pattern was not that of a sleeping man.

His companion was a military man going by his haircut and his stance.  
Even seated, he was bolt upright, no slouching for this man.  
He, like Q, was typing furiously on a laptop.  
He had registered the announcement and looked at his friend waiting for a word but the tall man had not moved.

Breaking off from typing he asked. “What was the name of that first place we visited?”

The tall man said nothing and the soldier repeated his question.

“I know you’re not asleep Sherlock, I know every one of your moods, you’re sulking, not sleeping.”

“Not sulking, thinking.”

“Sulking.”

“Bored, bored, bored.”

Repeating Q’s words the man said. “Do the crossword.” He looked at Q and James and smiled.

“John Watson and this is Sherlock Holmes.”

Bond introduced himself and Q.

Sherlock sat up.” Does he blog all your cases too? Or missions? Not sure what I should call them.”

James looked a question.

“Well you are an agent, or a spy, are you not? John here puts all my cases on a blog. People seem to enjoy them.”

Bond looked uncomfortable then nodded. “Yes, how did you…?”

“Don’t worry I can be discreet. Do not put this on your blog.” This to John. Then “You probably know my brother Mycroft.”

Q had not been paying much attention to the conversation until this point but now nodded his head.

“Sherlock Holmes? I do read your blog Dr. Watson, some of the cases are very interesting.”

“Thank you.”

James studied the other two more closely. “So you are what? A private detective?” He registered John’s slight grimace and amended his words. “A consultant perhaps?”

Sherlock looked pleased. “Consulting detective. Only one in the world.” He preened a little. Frowning when John said.” That we know of.”

They spent the next hour discussing Sherlock’s cases. Bond had a keen understanding and Sherlock listened to his views. Hardly making any disparaging remarks, to Johns surprise. They seemed to be getting on well.

Q remained silent, listening to the others, while carrying on with his typing.

During a lull, Sherlock looked closer at Q “ Not your blogger then. Oh? Your lover?”

“Sherlock!” 

“What? It’s not a secret.”

“No. It’s not. We are a couple. We live together, it’s been over a year now. Couldn’t be happier.”

John looked at Sherlock wondering if he would have something unpleasant to say to prove the statement untrue but strangely for him he smiled at the pair as if he understood, only murmuring.

” Except for the train.”

James laughed.” Well I do have extremely bad luck with trains.”

He stretched his arm out and pulled Q close. His lover smiled at the gesture of affection, turning his head to stare deeply into Bond’s eyes. He went back to his typing and a few seconds later a text popped up on James phone.

“I’ve never been happier either. I love you.”

James put his mouth so close to Q’s ear he only needed the slightest whisper to say “I love you too and if we ever get home I’m going to show you how much.”

Sherlock couldn’t help a small smile at the pair and turned to John, catching such a look of sadness and longing on his face, Sherlock’s heart leapt.

Sherlock knew he was a sad trial to John.

John was filled with love and warmth and Sherlock treat him abominably, sometimes barely noticing he was there.  
He hoped John knew how much love and affection he had for him.

Taking the lead from James he leaned towards John and laced their fingers together squeezing gently. John turned to Sherlock and gave him a genuine smile, surprised by the gesture.

Almost immediately the train jerked to life and began moving along the track. Taking them home.


End file.
